Dean Walked In On
by SayLo
Summary: Sam might have knocked his brother out on accident and now he has to tell him somehow and apologize.. Very AU. Not Canon Behaved. No Wincest. Set in S1. Hurt/Fainted!Dean, Worried!Sam & Caring!Bobby. Leave me your Hurt!Dean Prompt/Idea. Disclaimer: Characters are not mine.


Hey guy, long time. It's College finals week and I'm just sitting here in campus halls, so I got 15 minutes. Lets see what I can come up with.

Please review and be nice..

It was a sunny afternoon and things were finally looking up back at Bobby's. Sam was getting better and Bobby was happier than he seemes the last few weeks. Dean thought of going out on a short walk, just to get some fresh air and stretch his legs. He'd been working on his baby for six hours now and no matter how much joy she gave him every hour that she got a little better, it was still a tiring process and he still had to fix her no matter what.

"Sam, Sam! Dean's getting back!"

Sam looked up alarmed and saw Dean heading towards the yard's gate outside Bobby's place. Shit, he hadn't even wrapped it yet.. That was too quick! He needed more time.. "Wait.."

"Sam, c'mon. Just hide it for now, we'll see with it later!" Bobby called back, now whispering so Dean would not hear outside.

Dean walked past the gate and close the gate. Bobby's dog sat there on the dirt floor with her pouty face as much as Dean hated dogs, he couldn't resist squatting to give her a few pats. He was in a good mood.

"He's petting Sparky.. "

"What?"

"He's petting the dog.."

"He hates dogs."

"I know.." Bobby looked amazed, this was new.

"Almost.."

Dean was now heading towards the open front door and Bobby quickly went to Sammy. "He's here!" Sam tossed Bobby the box and Bobby went inside and Sam slammed the front door shut with a loud thud.

Then everything was quiet. Bobby was waiting on top of the stairs and Sam was sitting on the couch reading a book upside down.

"Where is he?" Bobby asked, slowly coming down the stairs and that made Sam realize he was holding the book upside down and turned it back around then just put it down after another ten seconds passed and Dean didn't knock on the door or come in.

Sam looked at Bobby then went towards the door, Bobby following. Upon opening the door, they saw Dean laid out on the floor on his back and the right side of his temple bloody. "Oh my god.. Bobby!"

Sam looked back at Bobby then ran to his brother's side and picked him half up into his arms like he would a baby. Just leaning him against his chest in the crook of his arm. "Dean, hey Dean wake up.. Dean?"

The older man leaned down and saw the bloody side of his head that was now slightly swollen then looked over the worried younger man and Sam returned the worried look before realizing.

"Oh god, I did this.. The door!" Sam looked even more worried now, his mouth opened to just close back again. His fingers cradling through Dean's head. "I'm so sorry Dean, please wake up."

Sam was at tears now. The more he teared up when Dean stayed unresponsive. Like a child, Sam just wanted him to wake up. To talk. To be okay.

"Give him a minute, Sam. He's out cold.. let's get him inside and comfortable?" Bobby suggested Sam, just so the younger could get busy and stop crying.

Sam made quick work and got his arms under his brother's arms and knees. Swiftly picking him up, Sam placed him on the couch for now. Putting a small pillow under his head and easily taking off his jacket. "I'll get some painkillers and water, in case he wakes up sooner."

Bobby was right, if Dean woke now he'll be hurting. He'll never admit it but Sam knew always. "Okay, thanks Bobby." Bobby was gone and Sam turned back to the unconscious Winchester. He looked peaceful. Better than the last few days. His hair was a little messy and that head..

He made sure to nicely clean the small cut on his brother's temple and sanitize it again before bandwagon it. "God, I feel awful.. I'm so sorry Dean." Tucking away the aid kit and pulling up the blanket over his brother and tucking it under his arms, he wondered why even he slammed the door shut then this hard?!

While Sam was busy wondering, Dean was coming around. Sam noticed and quickly leaned in, running his fingers soothingly through the other's hair. "Hey, Dean.. it's alright. That's it.. "

"Hm..nah.." It was hard to make himself open his eyes, then he did and everything ahead of him was blurry. He could hear Sam's voice then Sam's worried face came into focus. "Sammy?"

"Yeah, hey.. you're awake." He smiled and pushed back Dean's hair. So glad to see those loving, so caring eyes of his brother.

"What's wrong.. where's Bobby?" He immediately asked l, if Sam was here and okay than it must be Bobby who's in trouble.

Sam smiled sadly and Bobby came into focus behind Sam. "It's you boy. How's that head of yours?" Dean was so confused.. He noticed his head was pounding, Damn it hurt!

"My head.. " He raised his hand to meet the pained area but Sam stopped him. "Bandaged it, here. Take these, it'll help with the pain." Dean didn't question and took the pills from Sam's palm and swallowed then. Taking Sam's help in sitting up a little and drank some water after the dizzy spell.

"What happened.." He asked since he was still confused.

"If you rest, I'll tell you. Promise." Sam smiled small at his brother and Dean nodded, wasn't anything bad then. "Okay, Sammy." The younger Winchester helped him up and up the stairs to his room. Dean's vision was messing with him a little and he was really drained.

"I'll wake you when I've made you something light and I'll fill you in." He needed all the time he could get to come up with a better apology on slamming the door on his brother's face and knocking him out cold. Plus he still had a present to wrap for Dean~

The End?

Please leave a review and be nice.

Leave me your Hurt!Dean Promt and I'll write them for you!

~Saylo


End file.
